With growing competitive conditions in a dynamically changing environment of global economy, organizations have been adopting various business strategies, such as deploying new or pre-existing processes, to improve growth and to sustain performance. Processes, such as business processes, can include any activities or tasks that result in fulfillment of a specific objective. Examples of such processes include competency development processes, induction processes, sales and marketing processes, innovation processes, etc., to name a few.
Typically, within the organization, various knowledge frameworks may be utilized for disseminating knowledge in relation to processes deployed within the organization. Learning management systems implementing such knowledge frameworks digitize information to facilitate learning about processes, thereby enhancing competency of associates. The digitized information can be provided as educational materials, discussion forums, and performance analyses. Proficiency or familiarity with one or more processes can be further assessed based on a series of tests. In such a way, the users within the organization can use such digitized information to enhance as well as assess their knowledge. The nature of such systems and solutions is, generally, formal and similar to a training course.
Conventionally, process deployment within an organization is top-to-bottom, which means that a team may manage the deployment of the process in a formal and hierarchical manner based on information gathered from the knowledge frameworks. This approach of process deployment is generally supplemented by communications and trainings conducted for specific roles in an organization structure. The knowledge in relation to the deployed processes may take a long duration in deployment and is ineffective in disseminating knowledge pertinent to the process to all levels of the organization. Moreover, the number of users in the process may be small, being limited to the number of employees in the organization.